


Last Christmas I gave You My Heart (but you didn't appreciate that at all so this year I got you a coffee maker instead)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Santa Ushiwaka is everyone's savior this holiday season. He should really start raising his prices...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rarepairqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/gifts).



> merry (hella late) christmas bryn! i know we've pretty much fallen out of touch this year but i really wanted to give you a fic about something you rlly like rn (akaashi in general) and christmas gave me the perfect opportunities! even tho we dont talk much i still find myself re reading all ur old fics and eagerly checking out all ur new works! i cant believe this marks the official one year anniversary of our friendship, its kinda awesome isnt it? anyways ill stop rambling u probably rlly wanna read ur fic by now~

Ushiwaka realized he was a very lucky guy. Every year he got paid quite the hefty amount so dress up in an oversized santa outfit, scratchy beard and all, and sit in what the mall dubbed ‘The North Pole’ which was really an open area with a big ass Christmas tree in it and a tinsel covered throne that Ushiwaka was hired to plop his ass in for five hours a day. As the mall was located near the town’s only college campus and Ushiwaka’s hours happened to line up with the breaks between lectures Ushiwaka’s customers were usually cute college girls and boys who visited him mainly for laughs, snapping pictures to post on instagram or asking for ridiculous gifts or having been forced by their friends to sit on his lap as a dare. He didn’t mind though. 

 

Not because he was a pervert or anything! He was in a committed relationship for God’s sake! He meant that he didn’t mind the college kids as long as they paid what they needed to pay for their photos. Which they usually do thank goodness or else they would’ve ended up on SantaWaka’s naughty list!!!

 

Anyways today had been slow for Ushiwaka. Barely any kids in the mall today, mostly frantic last minute shoppers struggling to finish their Christmas gift lists. The only one’s in line to sit on santa’s lap today was that orange haired barista that sometimes served Ushiwaka at his favourite cafe. He made the most delicious pumpkin spice lattes and seemed fresh out of practice (volleyball maybe? The knee pads said so) and when he plopped himself and his younger sister down on Ushiwaka’s lap his still wet hair dripped onto Ushiwaka’s suit. He grimaced but forced a smile as their mother snapped a picture and thanked him for being so kind. 

 

“Santa I want a pony and a new dollhouse and a volleyball uniform like oni-chan’s and-”

 

“Alright that’s enough time’s up you need to go.” Oikawa cut in, ushering the family out. The girl kept shouting gifts as her brother picked her up, shushing her as they disappeared into a nearby store. The brunet huffed, adjusting his pointy elf hat and stomping over to close off the entrance with the gate preventing any more customers.

 

“Someone’s not feeling very festive.” Ushiwaka commented and Tendou snickered as he emerged from the bathrooms, hopping over the fence easily and tugging his striped knee socks higher. When he caught Ushiwaka looking he hiked his shorts up higher, pretending to give his boyfriend a show and Oikawa just rolled his eyes.

 

“Excuse you.” He snapped. “I am so festive. So festive in fact that I don’t wanna be holed up in this shit mall when I’m supposed to be decorating my tree! It’s my break time and I don’t want any customers cutting into that!”

 

“LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE NEEDS THEIR BELL’S JINGLED!” Tendou shouted and slapped Oikawa with some mistletoe. “GET FESTIVE OR GET OUTTA HERE!”

 

Oikawa sputtered and pushed Tendou away from him, ripping his elf hat off and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it dramatically before sashaying away. 

 

Tendou sighed and picked up the hat, dusting it off before placing it on his head doubling the Christmas spirit that was radiating from his body. 

 

“You look nice.” Ushiwaka said as he adjusted his beard. Oikawa storming out was a daily occurrence that he couldn’t be bothered with. Tendou took a bow and then pouted as both his hats fell off. Ushiwaka was so busy smiling tenderly at his silly boyfriend that he didn’t notice the desperate looking dudes standing at the gate whisper shouting his name.

 

“Hey! Hey! Ushijima! Come over here! Help a bro out?” Bokuto waved his hands around looking kinda ridiculous with his baggy basketball shorts and parka clad self. He was also wearing socks with sandals and honestly looking at the boy’s outfit was giving Ushiwaka a migraine so he turned to look at his partner who had a look of severe urgency on his feline like face. Kuroo was dressed better than his companion and more appropriately with his knee length coat and ankle length pants but he was also decked out in socks and sandals so Ushiwaka didn’t really want to talk him either. 

 

“We need your help like now.” Kuroo said and then when Ushiwaka didn’t reply he hopped over the pathetic fence and dodged Tendou’s feeble attempts of stopping him from approaching santa. “Bo c’mon!” 

 

Bokuto also jumped over the fence and made his way over to santa. The two of them stood there, arms crossed and looking down on him while Tendou giggled hysterically in the back.

 

“Well…” Ushiwaka said and then focuses his stare on the two’s torsos. “I’m not sure either of you could sit on my lap...you might need to pay extra...for my hospital bills because you two will probably crush me.”

 

Tendou kept snickering. Bokuto grinned and and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. 

 

“Nah dude don’t worry. I already talked to santa yesterday! He knows what I want! But I’m not here for that! We, me and Kuroo, need to ask you a favour.”

 

Kuroo nodded seemingly undisturbed his friend still believed in and sat in the lap of santa at such an age (rip in pieces santa bokuto’s buff ass probably crushed you lmao) and grabbed Ushiwaka’s hands, startling the guy at the desperation reeking from the two.

 

“Me and Bo heard that Keiji’s gonna visit you with Kenma and some other people I dunno what they said exactly but you gotta get him to tell you what he wants!!!”

 

“Um…” Ushiwaka said. “Why?”

 

Kuroo let go of Ushiwaka’s hands and began to pace back and forth dramatically as Bokuto cleared his throat. Sensing a long ass story Ushiwaka got comfortable.

 

“So the thing is...me and Kuroo have been slacking off this holiday season.” Bokuto started and Kuroo paused in his pacing to nod. “We’ve just been focused on exams and shit and we got everyone else’s gifts done! But..we don’t have Keiji’s and we have no fucking idea what to get him.”

 

Ushiwaka stroked his beard. Tendou stopped laughing maniacally in the background to say hi to the kids in the line and open up the gates for them. He realized he only had a minute or two left with the two frantic men so he raised a single thick eyebrow, a silent way to get them to hurry up.

 

“So uh, don’t like college kids come here and like tell you what they want? Isn’t that a thing???”

 

Ushiwaka nodded. 

 

“It is a thing.”

 

Kuroo perked up and started pacing faster behind Bokuto. Ushiwaka was tempted to show him to the bathroom. 

 

“So maybe you could get Keiji to tell you what he wants? And then report it back to us? Preferably keep him off your lap? Please?”

 

Ushiwaka blinked twice and between the two young men before staring at the line of children that had assembled out of nowhere. Realizing he had no less than a minute to answer he quickly nodded.

 

“Is he the one that has slightly curly black hair? Pretty gray eyes? Very pale?”

 

Kuroo nodded as Bokuto paused and pulled a confused face. 

 

“Wait shit, doesn’t Keiji have like black eyes? CAN people have black eyes? Shit gimme a sec-” Bokuto began to fish his phone out of his pocket and Ushiwaka realized they could actually be here for hours if Bokuto turned his phone on so he cleared his throat, awkwardly avoiding Tendou’s sharp eyes that screamed; ‘SANTA GET YO ASS BACK TO WORK!’

 

“Yes. I’ll do it. My shift ends at 4 so please come by then and if Akaashi comes by and tells me what he wants I’ll be sure to inform you two.”

 

Bokuto looked like he was boutta start crying homeboi looked so relieved. He tried to hug Ushiwaka and immediately froze as Tendou began coughing violently. 

 

“Stay- COUGH- the fuck- COUGH- away from my man! -COUGHCOUGHCOUGH-”

 

Kuroo roped one arm around around Bokuto to prevent his friend’s weave from being snatched by a cray cray red head, using the other hand to fish a crumpled 500 yen note out of his pocket and toss it to Ushiwaka. 

 

“Shit bro you’re a lifesaver! Thanks so much!!!” Kuroo shot Ushiwaka a thumbs up as he dragged Bokuto away and into the nearby coffee shop and probably be loud and obnoxious in there. 

 

Ushiwaka watched them go with a sigh, dreading the onslaught of kids that were about to ruin the rest of his day, stuffing the money into the pocket of his pants, keeping his eyes peeled for a certain black haired college boy.

 

“So do you actually think Keiji’s gonna confess to Santa and tell him what he really wants? I dunno it sounds like a stupid plan now that I think about it…”

 

Kuroo nudged his friends shoulder, trying to cheer him up as he sensed he was slipping into one of his infamous mood swings. 

 

“C’mon let’s go get some coffee or something.” He suggested noticing his favourite employee was manning the cashier. “Yaku my man~ What’s up?”

 

The smaller boy’s nose wrinkled as he looked up at his friend.

 

“You better order something this time!” Yaku barked, voice surprisingly fierce for someone so smol. “Last time you just sat there for three hours just using our WIFI!”

 

Kuroo smirked like the cat that had gotten the cream (or the wifi I suppose) and leaned over the counter, booping Yaku’s nose. 

 

“Babe, don’t worry I’m ordering. Cappuccino for me. Extra foam. Hot chocolate for my man Bo here. Be a dear and throw in some marshmallows. And make them both large, thanks~”

 

Bokuto bit back a laugh at Yaku’s pissed off face as he repeated Kuroo’s order in a sharp voice before snatching Kuroo’s money before Bokuto could even object about his bro paying for everything. Yaku all but threw Kuroo’s change back at him before stomping away to get their drinks.

 

“Dude,” Bokuto said and punched Kuroo’s shoulder in the manliest friendliest way possible. “He does NOT like you.”

 

Kuroo just grinned as he made his way to other end of the counter where a furious Yaku was waiting with their drinks.

 

“He loves me. The Christmas rush is just pissing him off right sweetheart?”

 

Yaku sent the taller boy one last frosty look before marching back to the cash register where the next customer waited. Lev, who was watching over the pastries, was smart enough to stay out of it, focusing his attention on one of the gingerbread cookies. 

 

Kuroo examined his drink, tryna check if Yaku’s witch ass had hexed his drink or not but decided he lowkey wanted to be hexed and took a sip of it anyways. Bokuto sipped his drink with hesitation as well. After deeming them non life threatening they took a seat near the windows, leaning their messy bed heads together to try and make sense of their plan. 

 

“So what do you think Keiji’s gonna want? Bet it’s a cat!”

 

“What?!?! He’s not a furry like you bro! Don’t say that, he probably wants something practical and boring like socks…”

 

“Socks are good! We can get socks! I saw these really cute ones with cats on them in this store on the way here-”

 

“Bro stop trying to get him something cat related!!! He likes owls more than cats anyways!”

 

“Bitch what?”

 

The door of the cafe opened with a cheerful bell ringing out and both bro’s turn around quickly and curse at varying levels of volume when they saw who entered.

 

Kenma and Akaashi and someone who looked quite familiar with pale hair and a pretty smile. 

 

“It’s Keiji! I thought you said he was at his parents house today???” Bokuto hissed trying in vain to cover his face with his drink, looking quite comical with his spiky grey and white hair popping up over the cup. Kuroo didn’t bother hiding behind his cup, his mohawk like hair was too much to hide so he slunk down in his chair, until only his narrowed dark eyes were visible. Not suspicious at all tbh.

 

The two held their breath as the three people that had entered exchanged a few words before one of them headed to the counter to order while their boyfriend and Kenma took a seat painfully close to Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

“Did you see that santa over there? He looked familiar don’t you think?”

 

Bokuto swooned at the sound of their precious boyfriend’s voice even though Akaashi sounded quite tired and done with everything. Kuroo wondered if Akaashi had been attacked by Tendou the elf on the way here. He did look quite glittery, more than usual.

 

“I think he’s the ace of our volleyball team.” Kenma said as he fiddled with his phone. “Kuroo took me to one of the games once, he was good.”

 

Bokuto flinched at the sound of Kenma’s quiet voice. He was quite scared of the guy, Kenma had this unsettling aura about him...he was also at a perfect height to head butt the fuck out of Bokuto if needed.

 

Kuroo, on the other hand, perked up at the sound of his cute little friend saying his name. He smirked and stuck his tongue out, getting Bokuto to bite his lip sharply to keep from laughing. He didn’t want his cover to be blown. 

 

(Although the way Kuroo was smirking and sticking his tongue out made him want something else to be blown WHAT WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!)

 

“Why would the ace of our volleyball team volunteer to be Santa in this awful mall-you know what never mind I’ve learned not to ask.” Akaashi sighed and even though Bokuto’s back was to him he could imagine the love of his life pushing his onyx curls away from his forehead like he did when he was frustrated and then pouting when they sprung back into place. Well judging by the way Kuroo’s eyes glimmered Bokuto could tell their boyfriend was doing something pretty cute.

 

“He was looking at you y’know?” Kenma remarked softly, the two bros having to strain their ears to hear him over the jazzy Christmas playing on the speakers. “Like really weirdly. Gesturing for you to come over. What a creep. We should go around the other way next time so he doesn’t see you again.”

 

Kuroo (platonically) loved Kenma with all his heart, he really did but he had never wanted to smack Kenma up with his limited edition 2DS more than in that moment. Their whole plan depended on Akaashi being lured into Ushiwaka’s lap by daddy December itself and holy shit that sounded really bad but it had sounded like a solid plan to save Kuroo and Bokuto’s lazy asses before.

 

He held his breath as Akaashi answered.

 

“No it’s okay. I was actually going to go talk to them. Sugawara’s boyfriend’s on the team and we’re friends, Ushijima-san isn’t a stranger to me. Maybe he just wants something from me?” Akaashi wondered out loud. “It wouldn’t kill me to ask.”

 

Kenma shrugged.

 

“Whatever. Just don’t expect me to lie to your boyfriend’s when they catch you sitting on Santa’s lap.” Kenma said and if he couldn’t get any more psychic and scarier he turned in his seat and stared right at Kuroo and Bokuto who shrivelled up like sad lil raisins. “You two are the worst at hiding.”

 

A look of surprise flashed across Akaashi’s face before he smiled softly and waved at his two lovers.

 

“Kotarou, Tetsorou what are you two doing here? You said you were going to stay home all day.”

 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo. Kuroo looked at Bokuto. Akaashi looked at the two of them. Sugawara who had just arrived with their drinks looked at Akaashi.

 

Kenma looked at his phone. He’s too relatable.

 

“We were just…” Bokuto began and took a long painful swig of his hot drink to avoid explaining further. Real men deal with tongue pain by choking back tears and regretting everything!

 

“We wanted to talk to Santa!” Kuroo blurted out and Kenma shook his head, looking disappointed in his friends lying abilities. 

 

‘Fucking weakass.’ Kenma mouthed at him and pretended to be staring off into space as Kuroo discreetly flipped him off. ‘As if you could do any better!’ He thought aggressively.

 

“Right Bo? We just love santa right?”

 

“Yeah!” Bokuto cringed a little. “I’ve just...been waiting all year to sit on his lap!”

 

Akaashi raised a perfect brow.

 

“Should I be jealous?” He asked teasingly and Sugawara giggled as he nudged him over and sat down in the booth.  “Ushijima-san is quite good looking, I hope he’s not trying to steal my two boyfriends?”

 

Kuroo shook his head quickly, ready to defend his boi Ushiwaka if he needed to. But thankfully he didn’t have to fight anyone or anything. The last time he had engaged in a brawl was in his senior year of highschool where he had jokingly snatched Kenma’s controller from him during a heated game of Mario Kart and had gotten his ankles bitten by the smol gamer. Kuroo had sworn off fighting since then, his ankles couldn’t handle any more trauma like that.

 

“It was platonic lap sitting don’t worry babe.” Kuroo purred and blew a kiss to Akaashi who smiled reluctantly at him. “Ma princesse hibou~”

 

“Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en amour avec une telle dork.” Akaashi said calmly unaware of the effect his words had on his boyfriends and swirled his curly straw in his drink looking beautiful as heck like usual. Kenma cringed as he sunk down lower in his drink and Sugawara kept on laughing.

 

“Wot.” Bokuto the only non francophone in their relationship said. “You better not be talking shit about me! I’ll know it when you are, I swear I will!”

 

“Quoi que tu dis mon cher~” Kuroo hummed and caused Akaashi to laugh a rare quiet laugh as Bokuto flapped about angrily looking less owl like and more like a demonic pigeon.

 

“That’s it I’m gone!” Bokuto announced and fled into the bathrooms much to Yaku’s annoyance. 

 

“Those are out of order- HEY GET OUT OF THERE!”

 

“YOUR FACE IS OUT OF ORDER!” Bokuto shouted back as he slammed the door behind him. Yaku just sent his best milk curdling glare towards the bathroom door, crumpling the receipt in his hand before glaring at Kuroo as if to say; “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” which let’s be real it totally was.

 

“Oh no.” Sugawara said probably the only one who didn’t have any experience with Bokuto’s infamous mood swings. “Is he okay? Should I go check up on him?”

 

Sugawara more like Sugamama amirte! Wait…

 

“Ugh no leave him there.” Kenma said in his most disgusted relatable tone. He had good reason to be disgusted, the last time he had dealt with Bokuto’s infamous mood swings it was at one of Oikawa’s raging frat parties where Bokuto had ended up throwing up all over Kenma’s favourite animal crossing hoodie. Safe to say there was a silent war going on between the smol kitty and buff owl now. “The wifi here sucks, even more than Kuroo. Let’s leave.”

 

“Well it was great talking to you.” Akaashi said as he sipped his drink and it took Kuroo a moment to realize he was waiting for Kuroo to kiss him goodbye. So Kuroo being the gentlecat he was hopped up and made his way over to the table next to his, leaning over a pinkened Sugawara to peck Akaashi’s slightly red nose. He pressed kisses all along the bridge of Akaashi’s nose before finally pressing his lips to Akaashi’s forehead getting the other to hum at the tender gesture. 

 

“Oh stop it already.” Kenma rolled his eyes and looked a couple kisses away from grabbing Kuroo by his popped collar and tossing him out the nearest window. Sugawara seemed to agree, he liked it when couples expressed their affection in public, he found it cute really but he was sorta suffocating with Kuroo’s not even that buff chest pressed against his face. He had nothing on Daichi’s swole self tbh. 

 

Kuroo pulled away and shot them all winning smiles. 

 

“Goodbye sweet hearts~” He purred (what’s up with Kuroo purring so much? It’s almost like he’s a furry or something- oh wait) and to apologize to Sugawara for crushing him during the kiss he placed a chaste peck on the back of his hand. 

 

Sugawara seemed amused as ever acting very motherly as he pushed Kuroo away laughing. 

 

“Get outta here.” He sighed and Kuroo 

 

“Kozume you two give me your hand-”

 

“This is my gaming hand I don’t need you ruining it with your disgusting lips.” Kenma said simply and Kuroo gasped obviously taken aback by the harsh insult. Akaashi took another sip of his drink as his friends packed up, ready to journey to somewhere with working wifi to save Kenma before he had to do something ridiculous like actually socialize with his friends.

 

“Catch y’all later~” Kuroo waved as they all left, Akaashi giving him a reluctant squeeze before joining his friends to hopeful head over to Ushiwaka.

 

Kuroo turned around, whistling cheerfully as he deposited his now empty cup in the recycling heading to the out of order bathroom to cheer his bro up when he felt Yaku’s eyes on him. 

 

“Why is it that everytime you’re here you bring in more drama than a fucking Broadway musical?” Yaku sounded less angry and more exasperated as he refilled the napkin dispenser. Kuroo sent him his most attractive smirk which would’ve worked on anyone with a heart but unfortunately Yaku was heartless AND soulless and just looked unimpressed so Kuroo awkwardly replaced his smirk with a handsome smile but that didn’t work on Yaku either so he just stopped.

 

“What can I say?” Kuroo touched his man boob very tenderly and looked into the distance. “Trouble always finds me~”

 

“Trouble?” Lev asked looking up from the croissants. “Who’s trouble? Are they another one of your exes?”

 

“What? No what the fuck it’s an idiom you idiot!” Yaku scolded him and threw a napkin at his tall co-worker who batted it away with a freshly baked croissant. Kuroo realized these two were probably going to be at it (take that as you will ;) ) for the rest of the shift so Kuroo slipped some money into the Christmas tip jar with a tip of his non existent hat before heading into the bathroom, collecting his emo boyfriend slumped over the sink and spending the rest of the day in a vintage clothing store where Kuroo tried to cheer Bokuto up by showing him all the different ways you can incorporate owls into Christmas decor. 

 

At exactly 3: 59 pm they emerged from the shop toting bags of Christmas decorations to throw around their studio apartment, wreaths and ornaments and strings of lights that may or may not have been purchased from the furry section of the store. Whatever, Akaashi wouldn’t even notice if the balls hanging from their tree featured a skimpily clad neko girl on the front! And if he did what was he going to do about it? Burn the whole tree because of a couple weird ornaments?

 

Yeah probably lmao.

 

“I’ll go bring the car up to the front okay?” Bokuto said and pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s mouth and if it wasn’t for the bags weighing his hands down he’d totally deepen the kiss with his bro. “Go talk to Ushiwaka and get what Keiji wants! Or else we’re legit fucked dude.”

 

“Kay~” Kuroo replied as he transferred the bags to bokuto, swooning as his boyf’s swole arms flexed as he took their bags with him to the parking lot. 

 

Ushiwaka, Kuroo thought long legs already making their way towards ‘Santa’s workshop’. Here I come!

 

Thankfully there weren’t many small children around (Kuroo and kids had mutual hatred towards each other the only somewhat small children he tolerated were Kenma and his equally little orange haired friend) so Kuroo could cut in line without feeling TOO bad.

 

“Sup dude bro.” Kuroo greeted the tired looking college boy who looked on the verge of passing out as he ripped off his fake beard and handed it to a familiar looking brunet whose hands shook as he put it on carefully.

 

“Oh hey! Asahi right?” Kuroo greeted the man, remembering him as the guy who had cried while dissecting frogs with him a while back. He had quite the unforgettable face, it’s not everyday you see a grown man with a goatee crying over already dead amphibians.

 

“Hey.” He said shyly and that was that. Kuroo shrugged and focused his attention back on Ushiwaka.

 

“Did Keiji-” Kuroo didn’t even have to finish his question, Ushiwaka was already nodding and Kuroo’s gay ass heart swelled but not really because that could probably kill him. 

 

“He did. Come by that is. He was very polite about it too which I liked. Paid the fee even though you already did for him which I appreciated. And his wish was very straight forward I’m sure you’ll be able to get it before tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Kuroo said impatiently and resisted the urge to shake the answer out of Ushiwaka quicker. “What does he want?”

 

“Oh, coffee.” Ushiwaka shrugged, “Don’t look at me like that he’s the one that sat in my lap and whispered it to me. I really need to go so if you could close your mouth and exit to your right that would be great.”

 

“OH SICK BURN GET FUCKING WRECKT!” Tendou’s voice rang out and Kuroo was less concerned about the fact he couldn’t see the crazy ass looking red head and more concerned with the fact that the present Akaashi wanted was so fucking simple and yet Bokuto and Kuroo had been stressing over it for so long (a day) and had lost so much sleep (probably at least half an hour of sleep) and had gone grey (mainly Bokuto which was natural because his hair was gray to begin with but Kuroo had sprouted several gray hairs had well and had a mini breakdown over it in the bathroom) and all Akaashi wanted was fucking roasted bean water!?!?!?!

 

Kuroo huffed and stomped away from Santa’s workshop, remembering at the last minute to thank Ushiwaka for the task he had done and made his way back to the coffee shop to purchase some fucking beans or something for Akaashi, tapping out a text to Bokuto to assure him that he had Akaashi’s present on lock down and was going to meet his bro at the front in around ten minutes.

 

“Sup Yaku, no time for your nonsense today hook a brother up with your finest coffee beans.” Kuroo demanded and Yaku merely raised a brow. 

 

“Okay ‘brother’ we’ll get you our finest beans alright.” How Yaku made everything sound vaguely threatening was a mystery to everyone tbh. “Lev get him the good beans.”

 

“Um Yaku-san by good beans do you mean drugs or the actual coffee beans-”

 

Yaku settled His Stink Eye™ on Lev who cowered behind the baguettes. 

 

“R-right.” He said weakly. “T-the actual beans I got it.” 

 

He scurried into the backroom and Yaku just sighed.

 

“That boy’s a mess.” He muttered to himself and Kuroo found himself smiling at his friend.

 

“But he’s your mess isn’t he?” Kuroo remarked softly and Yaku smiled a little at his feet before ruining the moment by scowling and reaching over the counter to smack the hell outta Kuroo.

 

“Fuck outta here with that tender ass shit.” He laughed as Kuroo groaned and cupped his swollen cheek. “Christmas got everyone acting all weird and shit I hate it.”

 

Lev emerged from the back room looking triumphant as he plopped the fun sized bag of beans on the counter, flashing Kuroo a thumbs up before resuming hiding behind the treats and watching Yaku ring up Kuroo’s purchases.

 

But not in a creepy way or anything!

 

“Oh shit.” Kuroo whispered as he handed over the money to Yaku who paused before entering it into the cash register. “Do you guys have like...a coffee machine by any chance?”

 

Yaku looked at Lev. Lev looked at Yaku. Kuroo looked at his own reflection in the countertops because he looked hella fine and and no hubby to look at.

 

“You’re in luck.” Yaku finally said and reached under the counter to pull out a motherhecking espresso machine from underneath the counter. “It’s our last one and I was seriously about to just buy it for myself. Guess it’s a Christmas miracle.”

 

Kuroo gasped very quietly and reached out for the machine, arms cradling it like he would a cat or perhaps one of his boyfriends or a soft shell spicy beef taco.

 

“A Christmas miracle indeed~”

 

That night Bokuto sat on the floor of their living room surrounded by wrapping paper, tape sticking up from his forearm and a dank ass Christmas playlist was playing in his headphones. Bokuto was ready for some intense Christmas present wrapping! He had been carefully wrapping the two presents ever since they had gotten home, a compromise for making Kuroo get the gifts themselves.

 

(He had totally wrote his name on the espresso machine so he would be giving their boyfriend the better gift out of the two while Kuroo was stuck with gifting Akaashi the beans which everyone knew was kind of a mediocre present.)

 

Kuroo was tasked with the extremely impossible task of distracting Akaashi so he didn’t stumble upon the presents and had decided to distract the boy by picking him up princess style and whispering sweet nothings to him in French as they made their way to the bedroom and on any other night Bokuto would’ve joined him BUT HE WAS A MAN ON A MISSION DAMNIT!

 

Thankfully he finished wrapping before midnight and stashed the presents beneath the now fully decorated tree (to everyone’s surprise Akaashi had loved the sexy ornaments) and made his way over to the chamber of sexiness where he surprised the two dark haired young men rolling around naked in their already soiled sheets by turning the lights on and borderline jump scaring them nearly ruining the night but thankfully his boyfriend’s were forgiving so they let him partake in the sexy times as well.

 

The next day Akaashi woke up around 6 in the morning and woke his boyfriend’s up by first kissing Bokuto’s cheeks, peppering kisses all over his face before pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. Bokuto lazily kissed him back and groaned into Akaashi’s mouth as he sat back on his elbows, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes as Akaashi pulled back and began to wake Kuroo up by trailing his fingers along the other’s bare chest. It took a while but after shivering and moaning under his breath Kuroo rose as well and donned a bathrobe before joining his lovers in the lounge where the two were already ripping into presents. (Well Bokuto was ripping into the presents, Akaashi was calmly unwrapping them which said a whole lot about their personalities tbh.)

 

Before Akaashi could finish the present he was opening Bokuto smacked it out of Akaashi’s lap much to his amusement and handed him one of their presents instead.

 

“Open this first!” Bokuto hooted and Kuroo nodded eagerly, sitting down next to Akaashi and wrapping a loose arm around the beautiful boy as he accepted the present and began to unwrap it. 

 

Bokuto gnawed impatiently on his fingernails as Akaash took his sweet time opening the gift. He was taking so long even Kuroo was starting to get restless and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Akaashi’s mouth and nudged him in his side.

 

“Hurry up love.” He murmured, words muffled by Akaashi’s cheek. “The wrapping paper wasn’t even a hundred yen, go wild and rip it apart. We’ll be here all day if you don’t.”

 

Bokuto nodded excitedly and Akaashi just smiled and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well alright. If you two insist.” He said before tearing it apart and pulling the box from the shreds of paper and inspecting it with narrowed eyes.

 

“Is this...a coffee maker?”

 

Bokuto nodded and couldn’t handle his excitement as he threw his arms around Akaashi, nearly crushing the appliance between them. 

 

“SURPRISE! We heard you wanted something coffee related so we decided to bring you your favorite coffee from home!!! You like?”

 

Akaashi doesn’t say anything and for a terrifying second Bokuto and Kuroo think he hates it but then they realize he’s hiding his tears by pressing his face into Bokuto’s chest and not saying anything to give away his true feelings for the gift.

 

“Oh my God Keiji please don’t cry.” Kuroo murmured as he joined in on the hug, embracing Akaashi from behind and stroking his black curls in an effort to calm him down. “It’s not that big of a deal…”

 

Kuroo feels a bit embarrassed that a gift they purchased their love so last minute is making him so emotional. 

 

“I just...thank you. I’ve b-been dropping hints about wanting something like this for so long and it makes me r-really happy to know you guys were listening…”

 

Well shit, Kuroo thought and by the way Bokuto’s eyes widened Akaashi’s words were kinda a stab to him too. They had really lucked out on this one, another Christmas miracle aye! They both made mental notes to change their New Year’s resolutions to paying attention to their boyfriend more.

 

“No problem babe.” Bokuto sounded pretty nonchalant even though he was beaming super proudly down at Akaashi who had pulled away and dried his eyes on the sleeve of his onesie. “Hey check out Tetsorou’s gift~ Not as cool as mine but it totally goes with it!”

 

Akaashi’s reaction to the coffee beans was just as happy but with less tears thankfully. He thanked his boyfriends with kisses, it was quite rare for Akaashi to initiate make out sessions so the other two were more than happy to comply and kiss him back. They would probably have started frick fracking on the floor of their living room if it wasn’t for the rest of the presents that were begging to be opened. 

 

A little while later after all the gifts had been opened Bokuto and Akaashi sat on the barstools, leaning on the counters as they watched Kuroo, their resident chef, whip up a Christmas breakfast fit for a king or three princes I suppose.

 

Akaashi moved his stool so he was as close to Bokuto as possible and let the other pull him into his strong arms, head rested against Bokuto’s v-neck clad chest. Being able to rub his face against Bokuto’s muscular chest was a Christmas present on it’s own God bless.

 

“Y’know Tetsorou was gonna get you something cat related?”

 

“Oh was he now?”

 

“Yeah! But don’t worry I was the one that stopped him! I didn’t want you converting into furry trash like him…”

 

“Thank goodness. That would’ve been the worst Christmas present.”

 

“HEY! Rude!”


End file.
